Petit ami à temps partiel
by Emerys08
Summary: Helen est invitée à une conférence, tout va bien hormis le fils du maître des lieu qui est un peu trop entreprenant. et quel meilleur moyen pour éconduire un prétendant que le fiancé imaginaire. mais est-il si imaginaire que ça ?


Bonjour tout le monde

Me voici avec une nouvelle fic. Mon histoire se situe pendant la saison 3, après que Tesla ai été re vampirisé, mais avant qu'Helen ne remonte le temps.

Comme d'habitude les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que la série.

(Sinon il y aurait eut beaucoup plus de saison que 4 ET Nikola et Helen aurait échangés plus de deux baisers)

La correction est signée **Phenix260** que je remercie pour son aide et son soutien.

Bonne lecture

Petit ami à temps partiel

x

x

Le regard d'Helen parcourut les allées du jardin. Elle avait été invitée pour un séminaire dans sa bonne vieille Angleterre et elle ne le regrettait pas, ou presque. Le lieu où avait lieue la conférence était un vieux manoir près de la frontière d'Écosse, où les intervenants étaient autorisés à séjourner pendant toute la durée de la manifestation. Le maître de la conférence, mais également des lieux était un vieux Lord qu'Helen avait connu au cours d'une chasse au Phénomène. Et depuis ce jour, le vieux Lord Barkley considérait Helen comme une bonne amie et n'hésitait pas à l'inviter chez lui pour des raisons diverses et variées.

Le seul point noir à ce magnifique séjour était le fils du Lord, Sir Andrew, qui de toute évidence avait jeté son dévolu sur elle et cherchait par tous les moyens à la courtiser. Andrew était un beau jeune homme, mais Helen le trouvait trop imbu de lui-même, trop collant et surtout beaucoup trop jeune pour elle. C'est pourquoi, elle observait avec attention les alentours dans l'espoir de pouvoir voir venir l'opportun et ainsi pouvoir l'éviter.

- Vous voilà cher Helen ! s'exclama soudain le jeune homme en question et surgissant de derrière un buisson. Je vous cherchais partout !

- Pardonnez-moi, Andrew, répondit Helen, faussement repentante, affichant un sourire amical. Mais j'avais besoin de solitude…

- Je connais un endroit parfait pour cela, répondit Andrew. Il y a une Roseraie pas loin d'ici, assura-t-il ensuite avec un léger sourire.

- Je vais malheureusement devoir décliner cette offre si tentante, mon fiancé ne serait pas ravi de me voir avec un autre que lui… fit Helen, cherchant la meilleure excuse. Il est assez possessif, vous comprenez…

- S'il vous importune, je saurai nous en débarrasser, répondit Andrew avec arrogance.

- Je ne doute pas de votre capacité à vous défendre Andrew, mais je préfère malgré tout décliner l'offre.

- Allons, insista le jeune homme en attrapant le bras d'Helen. S'il vous plait, venez donc, vous allez adorer, j'en suis certain !

Helen se crispa et, pendant un court un instant, se demanda si son vieil ami lui en voudrait d'avoir cassé le bras de son fils, mais elle n'eut pas à se poser la question plus longtemps, une solide main attrapa soudain le bras d'Andrew et repoussa le jeune homme loin d'Helen. Celle-ci sursauta, surprise, lorsqu'elle reconnut l'homme qui venait de lui sauver la mise.

- Nikola ! s'exclama-t-elle en laissant échapper un sourire.

- Vous connaissait cet homme ? demanda Andrew en serrant son bras contre lui avec une grimace. A qui ais-je l'honneur ?

Nikola n'y était pas allé de main morte, mais le bras ne semblait pas cassé. Il le lui avait probablement serré très fort, provoquant ainsi une violente douleur lancinante.

- Je suis Nikola Tesla… répondit l'homme élancé qui était intervenu.

- Mon fiancé, compléta rapidement Helen.

Elle savait parfaitement que Nikola allait lui en reparler pendant un siècle ou deux, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait gérer le Serbe, et accessoirement lui vider son chargeur dessus si il devenait trop embêtant, contrairement à Andrew. Le jeune n'était pas méchant, juste trop sûr de lui et de son charme...

Helen leva les yeux vers son ami et vit la lueur amusée qui brillait dans son regard lorsqu'il la regarda, un sourcil haussé. Cependant, Nikola ne dit rien. Il se contenta de se rapprocher d'Helen et de passer un bras possessif autour de sa taille.

- C'est donc vous le fiancé possessif ? fit Andrew, mauvais. Elle ne vous mérite pas, sachez-le, Monsieur.

- Tu lui as parlé de moi, ma douce ? demanda Nikola, surpris, en regardant la jeune femme.

- Juste que tu n'apprécierais pas de me voir avec un autre homme, répondit Helen avec un haussement d'épaules.

- En effet, je n'apprécie pas de voir de jeunes hommes novices chasser en territoire protégé, répondit le Serbe en fronçant les sourcils, son regard de glace fixé sur Andrew qui serra les lèvres. Venez, Helen, rentrons…

Nikola entraîna alors Helen loin de ce blanc-bec. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ce petit imbécile ? Si lui n'avait pas réussit à séduire Helen Magnus en un siècle, alors ce morveux n'avait aucune chance d'y arriver, et surtout pas de cette façon !

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant la porte de sa suite, Helen pénétra à l'intérieur, suivie de Nikola qui verrouilla derrière lui, leur offrant ainsi un peu d'intimité. La jeune femme s'était déjà avancée dans la suite et avait pris place dans le canapé. Nikola la rejoignit et la victorienne poussa un soupir de lassitude.

- Que fais-tu là, Nikola ? demanda alors Helen. J'ignorais que tu serais à ce séminaire…

- J'ai été invité, très chère, répondit le Serbe en passant une jambe sur l'autre. Et il me semble que ma présence t'as été bien utile, non ?

Helen pinça les lèvres puis détourna les yeux.

- Cela ne me pose aucun problème, comme tu t'en doutes, reprit le vampire. Mais il va falloir s'organiser. Ton prétendant ne me semble pas être du genre à abandonner facilement… Quel petit prétentieux ! Oser te courtiser alors que moi je ne…

- Que proposes-tu ? le coupa alors Helen.

- Hum ? Eh bien, déjà, il va falloir que nous partagions la même chambre, sinon cela risque de paraître suspect, nota le vampire. Ensuite…

- Nikola… commença Helen d'un ton menaçant.

- Je t'en prie, Helen ! Cela ne sera pas la première fois que nous partageons une chambre, il me semble. Et il me semble aussi t'avoir prouvé la dernière fois que je savais me comporter correctement dans ce genre de situation… se froissa aussitôt Nikola en croisant les bras.

Helen acquiesça, se souvenant de la dernière fois où il avait du dormir dans la même chambre qu'elle, faute de place dans le petit hôtel miteux où ils avaient trouvé une chambre. Nikola avait été très courtois avec elle et n'avait eut aucun geste déplacé, mais la proximité avait rendu le séjour un peu tendu tout de même.

- Il va également falloir agir comme un couple, continua Nikola en se redressant.

- Très bien, soupira Helen. Mais ne t'y habitue pas trop quand même.

- Je serais un fiancé tellement parfait qu'à la fin de ce séminaire, tu voudras m'épouser ! répondit Nikola avec un large sourire.

Helen soupira profondément, agacée et déjà lassée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente le bras de celui-ci lui entourer les épaules. Elle ne l'avait même pas sentit changer de canapé !

- Quand dois-tu intervenir ? demanda Nikola en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux.

- Demain soir, après le dîner, répondit la jeune femme en lui prenant la mèche torsadée des mains et en se redressant.

- Donc tu es libre pour la journée, remarqua Nikola avec un sourire en coin.

- Qu'as-tu en tête, Nikola ? fit Helen en plissant les yeux, se tournant vers lui.

- Les jardins sont superbes ! Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Et si c'est ce gamin qui te gêne, il suffira de lui rappeler que tu es déjà prise… Aller, allons nous promener un peu !

Helen hésita un bref instant, Nikola avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas rester enfermée toute la journée simplement pour éviter un soupirant un peu trop zélé… Mais d'un autre côté, sortir signifierait devoir être obligée d'agir comme un couple avec son fiancé… Le choix était dur à faire, surtout en considérant que le fiancé en question n'était autre que Nikola Tesla…

- Très bien, répondit finalement Helen en se levant du canapé. Mais il est hors de question que nous nous donnions en spectacle, je te préviens !

Nikola se leva à son tour avec un large sourire qu'il rangea aussitôt qu'Helen lui fit face.

- Cela va de soi, ma colombe… fit-il, heureux.

Il suivit ensuite sa fiancée à l'extérieur de sa suite et posa doucement sa main dans le dos d'Helen dès qu'ils furent dans le couloir. La jeune femme resta impassible, se contentant de se redresser, mais en vérité, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle s'était plutôt attendue à ce que Nikola la prenne par la taille ou bien passe un bras autour de ses épaules, comme d'habitude, mais pas à quelque chose d'aussi subtil qu'une simple main dans le dos… subtil et distant. C'était comme s'il mettait de côté leurs années d'amitié pour devenir le parfait fiancé qui n'a encore jamais touché sa future épouse… C'était une situation déstabilisante mais Helen ne laissa rien paraitre et ils quittèrent le Manoir en silence.

La sortie dans les jardins fut calme même si Helen du présenter son fiancé surgit de nulle-part et expliquer qu'ils n'aimaient pas étaler leur vie privée au public, à un Lord plutôt étonné qui, comme il le mentionna, connaissait pourtant bien la jeune femme mais ne lui avait jamais connu de fiancé… jusqu'à maintenant.

Au cours de la balade, le couple rencontra plusieurs personnes, des scientifiques, des politiciens, des Lords avec qui Helen prit plaisir à discuter.

Alors qu'elle discutait avec un médecin, Helen se détourna de la conversation pour reporter son attention sur Nikola. Il était silencieux depuis un certain temps déjà et c'était en général mauvais signe, mais la jeune femme, ne le voyant plus près d'elle, le trouva un peu plus loin en train de déguster un verre de vin qui devait être hors de prix, la surveillant de loin. Un regard qui fit rougir Helen, à sa grande surprise, elle qui n'avait plus rougit sous le regard d'un homme depuis bien longtemps.

La jeune femme offrit un doux sourire au vampire puis retourna à sa conversation en s'excusant. Il était étrangement facile pour eux d'agir comme un couple, mais ça n'avait rien de vraiment étonnant, après tout ils se connaissaient depuis plus d'un siècle. Cependant, la situation troubla Helen mais la jeune femme mit de côté ce sentiment étrange qui l'avait envahie pour continuer à discuter avec son interlocuteur en paraissant intéressée par le sujet.

Nikola, en voyant Helen prise dans la discussion, avait préféré s'éloigner. Elle et son interlocuteur parlaient médecine et cela ne l'intéressait pas. De plus, il n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes de parler de ses travaux à d'autres et il était bien trop occupé ces derniers temps pour prêter attention aux actualités scientifiques. Il ne pouvait donc tenir aucune conversation qui pourrait être digne d'intérêt. Et puis, il préférait largement observer Helen que de prendre part à des discussions stériles sur la pluie et le beau temps… C'est pourquoi, il s'était légèrement éloigné de sa compagne, allant fureter sur un buffet copieux pour grignoter un peu.

Cependant, cette distance n'avait pas échappé à Andrew. Le jeune homme observait le couple de loin, pétri d'une colère sourde. Peu lui importe qui était cet homme, il voulait Helen et il avait toujours obtenu ce qu'il désirait. Et cette fois ne ferait pas exception ! La jeune femme serait sienne avant la fin du séminaire, foi de Sir Andrew !

La discussion dura encore une petite heure, puis le Lord manifesta sa présence en leur rappelant les diverses activités disponibles sur son domaine, en autres conférences. Helen eut un léger sourire et s'excusa auprès de ses interlocuteurs, rejoignant Nikola. Elle se pendit à son bras en lui souriant puis l'entraina à sa suite.

- Allons nous promener, fit-elle. J'en ai assez de piétiner, j'ai mal aux jambes.

Sans laisser le temps au vampire de répondre, elle lui prit son verre de vin, le colla entre les mains du premier domestique qui passa puis entraîna son ami dans les allées du jardin. Helen savait que l'hôte des lieux avait organisé de nombreux jeux et attractions pour que ses invités se détendent entre deux conférences barbantes, aussi elle entraîna Nikola vers l'une d'entre elle : le tir à l'arc.

- Helen, tu n'es pas sérieuse ! fit Nikola en voyant l'activité proposée et surtout les lots à gagner. Tu ne crois pas que tu es trop vieille pour une peluche ?

- Vieille ? s'indigna la centenaire. Je t'en prie !

- Avoue que tu à passé l'âge et que tu ne fais ça que pour m'embêter… bougonna le vampire.

- Tu ne veux donc pas faire plaisir à ta fiancée, Nikola ? susurra alors la jeune femme avec un doux sourire et quelques battements de cils.

Le Serbe se sentit aussitôt fondre et eut un tendre sourire. Bien sûr qu'Helen cherchait à le taquiner, c'était de bonne guerre après tout ! Il prit une inspiration pour répondre mais on lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

- Si il ne peut pas vous l'obtenir, je le pourrai sûrement… remarqua une voix derrière eux.

Helen se retourna aussitôt et fit face à Andrew, armé d'un arc dans une main et d'une flèche dans l'autre. Sans laisser à Helen une chance de l'arrêter, il se mit en position, visa la cible, tira la corde et lâcha la flèche qui alla se planter dans la partie centrale de la cible, un peu à gauche du centre. Le tout avait prit moins de dix secondes… Andrew bomba alors le torse devant des dames qui s'extasiaient de son habilité en chuchotant entre elles, fier de lui. Le fils du Lord fit ensuite un sourire charmeur à Helen, mais celle-ci ne sembla pas plus impressionnée par l'habilité du jeune homme… La réaction de Nikola, elle, ne fut pas des plus flatteuses pour Andrew, car il eut un reniflement dédaigneux et s'avança vers le stand pour prendre un arc.

- J'ignorais que tu savais manier un arc, Nikola, murmura Helen en le voyant faire.

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'apprends vite, répliqua le vampire sur le même ton. Et il est hors de question que je laisse ce mioche fanfaronner devant ma fiancée sans réagir ! Il y va de ma fierté masculine !

Helen leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément les hommes et leur orgueil… Elle regarda ensuite Nikola reproduire les mêmes mouvements qu'Andrew, cependant, il ne relâcha pas la flèche tout de suite et Helen comprit qu'en bon physicien, Nikola devait être en train de calculer le meilleur angle pour son tir en prenant en compte toutes les variables possibles. Comme les secondes s'écoulaient, Andrew s'apprêta à faire une remarque lorsque Nikola relâcha la flèche… qui alla se planter au centre de la cible, dans le mille, un tir d'une précision sans failles qui lui valut aussitôt les applaudissements nourris de la foule, et un regard de haine pure de la part d'Andrew…

- Je pense que ton prétendant va nous laisser un peu de répit, maintenant, nota alors Nikola en rejoignant Helen, déposant l'arc sur une table.

De toute évidence furieux de son échec, Andrew s'était éloigné à grands pas, la nuque raide, sans doute blessé dans son orgueil. Nikola offrit alors un large sourire à la victorienne à son bras et lui tendit la peluche qu'il avait gagnée pour elle.

- Tu arrive vraiment à me faire faire n'importe quoi ! nota Nikola en souriant.

- Ne me tente pas, Nikola, répondit Helen amusée, en serrant le petit singe contre sa poitrine.

- Là, c'est moi qui suis tenté…

Helen se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, amusée malgré tout, puis elle entraina son fiancé vers une autre activité. L'après midi se passa ensuite sans problème, Nikola se comportant de la manière la plus courtoise possible envers Helen, et cette dernière remarqua avec un plaisir non dissimulé que le jeune Andrew n'avait pas remontrée sa bobine depuis le début de l'après-midi.

La journée se termina donc dans le calme et le couple regagna sa chambre après un succulent, et certes très bruyant, repas prit en compagnie du Lord et des autres invités.

Helen entra dans son petit appartement, suivie par Nikola, avant de lui faire face mais, avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, Nikola prit la parole.

- Je vais prendre le canapé ! fit-il rapidement.

- Ne soit pas ridicule, Nikola, répondit aussitôt Helen. Que feras-tu si quelqu'un venait à entrer tôt demain matin ?

- Qui pourrait entrer sans ta permission ?

- Un domestique, répondit Helen avec un haussement d'épaules. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qui se passerait si tu venais à être trouvé sur le canapé…

- Bien sur, tout le monde serait rapidement au courant et les rumeurs iraient bon train sur notre couple. Et ton prétendant reviendra aussitôt à la charge, pensant que nous nous sommes disputés, lâcha Nikola d'une seule traite. Personnellement, partager ton lit ne me dérange pas, ajouta-il. Bien au contraire…

- Je suis armée, Nikola, rappela Helen en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Un seul geste de travers et tu auras une jolie boutonnière, d'accord ?

- Ca ne te rend tellement désirable, répondit le vampire dans un murmure alors que le bruit de la douche se faisait entendre.

Une fois qu'Helen eut terminé de se préparer, elle laissa la place à Nikola et se rendit dans sa chambre, vêtue d'une longue robe de nuit blanche en satin resserrée sous la poitrine et d'un vaste déshabillé blanc en tulle. Elle profita de la solitude temporaire pour réfléchir à sa journée. Et dire qu'elle avait accepté l'invitation du Lord Barkley en pensant que ça lui ferait des vacances ! Tu parles ! La voilà prise entre deux hommes qui la veulent tous les deux et qui ne semblent pas décidés à lâcher prise, ni l'un ni l'autre. Pour Nikola ça n'était pas vraiment une surprise, mais Andrew… et dire qu'elle le connaissait depuis qu'il était petit ! Helen soupira une nouvelle fois, le pauvre ne savait pas dans quoi il s'engageait en tenant tête à Nikola !

Une main qui lui effleure la joue la tira de ses pensées et elle regarda Nikola près de son épaule. Avait-il terminé de se préparer depuis longtemps ? Combien de temps était-elle restée debout, les couvertures du lit dans les mains ?

- Tu serais plus à l'aise en étant dans ton lit, Helen, nota Nikola en contournant le lourd meuble à baldaquin. Tu as l'air épuisée…

Helen ne répondit pas, se glissa sous les draps, vite rejointe par Nikola, de l'autre côté du large matelas. Le couple se figea alors, chacun allongé sur le dos, les mains sur le revers du drap, jusqu'à ce qu'Helen ne se rapproche de Nikola d'un coup de reins et ne se blottisse contre lui en soupirant. Le Serbe se crispa une seconde puis eut un léger sourire avant de passer ses bras autour d'Helen, l'étreignant avec douceur. C'est dans cette position, et après un dernier baiser de Nikola sur sa tempe, qu'Helen s'endormit, l'esprit un peu perturbé par les événements de la journée et par la tension qu'elle sentait entre ses deux prétendants.

Ce fut le bruit de l'eau qui coule qui réveilla la victorienne le lendemain matin, et un regard rapide vers l'horloge lui indiqua qu'il était largement l'heure de se lever. Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre attira l'attention de la jeune femme. Nikola sortit alors de la salle de bain, frais et dispos pour une nouvelle journée, terminant d'ajuster sa cravate rouge.

- Enfin réveillée, ma douce ? murmura le vampire. J'ai cru un instant que tu n'allais jamais ouvrir les yeux. Tu semblais si sereine…

Nikola s'approcha du lit et s'assit au bord du matelas. Il repoussa une mèche brune torsadée du visage de son amie.

- Tu es sublime au réveil, nota le Serbe.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, Nikola, répondit Helen. Pas si tôt le matin… Et puis je suis affreuse toute échevelée…

- J'étais sincère, répondit Nikola avec un sourire. Le petit déjeuner va arriver, tu as juste le temps de te préparer… ajouta-t-il.

Helen acquiesça doucement et se leva, puis elle prit la direction de la salle de bain comme on toquait deux coups contre la porte de l'appartement. Comme il s'approchait de la porte de la chambre, Nikola eut un sourire en coin.

- Besoin d'un coup de main ? demanda-t-il.

La porte qui claqua fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint, le faisant rire doucement, avant d'aller ouvrir au domestique qui apportait un copieux petit-déjeuner pour deux. En attendant son amie, Nikola prépara les plats puis la jeune femme arriva et ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner ensemble et en silence. Un calme surprenant mais bienvenu, après quoi ils se préparèrent pour sortir et rejoindre leurs amis pour les activités de la journée.

- Vas-tu encore m'entraîner vers ses jeux stupides aujourd'hui ? demanda Nikola en aidant Helen à mettre son manteau.

- Je suis assez tentée, mais non, pas aujourd'hui, répondit la jeune femme.

- C'est ce soir que tu fais ton discours ?

- Il n'y aura pas que le mien, rappela Helen. Mais toi, Nikola, tu n'interviens pas ? Moi qui pensais que tu aimais faire des discours…

- Pas pour ce genre de soirée, ma douce. Je ne suis qu'invité par le Lord.

- J'espère pour toi qu'à la fin de cette histoire, tu arrêteras avec ce surnom agaçant… grommela alors Helen.

- Il ne te plaît donc pas ? Il est vrai qu'il ne convient pas tellement à une femme aussi passionnée que toi, mais si tu en préfère un autre…

- Non, merci Nikola, celui-là me convient très bien en fin de comptes…

Nikola se contenta de sourire, puis il posa doucement sa main au creux des reins d'Helen et la guida vers les jardins. Comme ils descendaient côte à côte un grand escalier de pierre, Andrew apparut, juché sur une magnifique monture baie, sous les regards ravis des personnes déjà présentes. Nikola plissa violemment le nez, comme si une vilaine odeur avait passé sous ses narines à ce moment-là. Décidément, cet enfant était des plus pénibles ! D'abord il séduisait Helen sous son nez alors qu'elle était, officieusement, fiancée à lui, mais en plus, il insistait ! Lui était arrogant, certes, mais il avait au moins de bonnes raisons de l'être !

Helen s'écarta soudain de Nikola pour s'approcher du cheval et d'Andrew par la même occasion. Le jeune homme eut un sourire narquois qui n'échappa pas au vampire.

- C'est une bête magnifique, fit Helen en retirant son gant pour caresser les naseaux soyeux.

- Je suis ravi qu'elle vous plaise, répondit aussitôt Andrew. Mais peut-être voudriez-vous l'essayer ?

Le jeune Lord tendit la main en déchaussant un étrier et Helen eut un léger sourire. Elle jeta un regard à Nikola puis prit la main tendue, planta son pied gauche dans l'étrier puis se hissa à l'arrière d'Andrew qui se redressa en posant la main d'Helen sur sa taille. La jeune femme chercha alors Nikola du regard et le découvrit un peu plus loin, près d'une vieille femme au chapeau à plume ridicule. Le victorienne fronça les sourcils, surprise que Nikola se soit éloigné alors qu'Andrew était là. Cela lui fit une étrange impression d'abandon, puis elle se souvint : Nikola ne s'approchait jamais des chevaux. Déjà à Oxford, il les évitait comme la peste. Helen n'avait jamais su pourquoi, mais son ami semblait mal à l'aise près des équidés et donc plus éloigné il en était, mieux il se portait.

- Votre fiancé me semble moins farouche, aurait-il peur ?

Le ton moqueur du jeune homme fit grimacer Helen. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié que l'on se moque de ses amis, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, elle vit Nikola s'éloigner avec la vieille femme à son bras, en pleine discussion. Il la plantait là ! Et avec Andrew ! Perdue, Helen baissa le nez et le jeune Lord sourit avant de claquer sa langue contre son palais pour faire avancer le grand cheval qui remua la tête.

Lorsque le vampire avait vu le cheval, il avait bêtement paniqué et s'était figé. Depuis la mort de Danijel, il n'avait plus pu approcher des chevaux, il en avait une peur bleue et les animaux semblaient sentir sa peur et devenaient étrange en sa présence. A moins que ce ne soit le fait qu'il soit à demi-mort en raison de son état vampirique ? Peu importe.

Lorsqu'il avait vue Helen monter sur l'une de ces bêtes infernales et Andrew afficher un sourire victorieux, il avait préféré partir. Oh, il ne s'effaçait pas devant le blanc-bec pour autant, non, surement pas ! Il répondait simplement favorablement à ce que lui disait sa conscience en le poussant à s'éloigner du canasson.

Mais cela, c'était déjà il y a une bonne heure et depuis, le vampire était assis au pied d'un gros arbre face à un petit étang et il réfléchissait. Sa compagne de discussion l'avait laissé pour se reposer quelques minutes plus tôt et le Serbe, ayant vainement cherché des yeux son amie, avait fini par abandonner momentanément. Il avait l'impression que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un rêve, un magnifique rêve qui allait rendre le réveil encore plus douloureux. Nikola savait que maintenant qu'il avait goûté au sommeil entre les bras d'Helen, il ne pourrait plus jamais dormir sans elle. Le Serbe laissa alors échapper un léger gémissement de dépit avant de basculer sa tête en arrière, la faisant reposer contre l'écorce et laissant son regard dériver vers les fragments de ciel qu'il pouvait apercevoir à travers les branches et les feuilles.

- Nikola ?

Le vampire releva la tête et croisa le regarda inquiet d'Helen. Il pouvait apercevoir du coin de l'œil, le cheval, toujours monté par Andrew, exécuter quelques pas de Dressage, et il se détourna bien vite comme la robe de son amie chuintait délicatement.

Il regarda la jeune femme s'approcher et prendre place à ses cotés, silencieuse. Nikola poussa un léger soupir et l'attira alors doucement contre lui, l'installant entre ses jambes, contre son torse. Ce n'était pas une position qui se prêtait au public mais peu importe, et si, au début, Helen resta tendue, elle parvint assez vite à se détendre, surtout grâce à la passivité de Nikola, qui avait simplement passé un bras autour d'elle.

- Excuse-moi, murmura soudain Helen.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Nikola, surpris.

- Je n'aurai pas du te laisser seul…

- C'est moi qui suis parti, remarqua le vampire comme son amie pivotait pour lui faire face, agenouillée dans l'herbe rase, les mains sur les cuisses.

- Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne t'ai jamais vu approcher un cheval, fit-elle. J'aurais du me douter que tu avais peur d'eux…

Nikola ne répondit pas tout de suite, profitant du calme qui régnait autour d'eux. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce ne fut qu'un murmure.

- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà parlé de ma famille ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, répondit Helen, curieuse tout d'un coup. Mais j'adorerais en entendre parler.

Nikola eut un demi-sourire.

- Mon père, Milutin, était prêtre orthodoxe dans la petite église de Smiljan, en Croatie, et ma mère Đuka, était fille de prêtre, fit-il en étendant ses longues jambes. Elle était très douée pour la fabrication d'outils et elle était capable d'apprendre des poésies épiques serbes malgré son analphabétisme, tu sais ? Je me souviens qu'elle me récitait des poèmes le soir avant d'aller dormir…

Helen leva les yeux vers Nikola, ce dernier avait fermé les siens et semblait plongé dans ses souvenirs, un léger sourire au bord des lèvres.

- Nous étions cinq garçons à la maison et j'étais le quatrième, j'avais également trois sœurs, reprit alors le Serbe. Ils sont tous morts à présent… Mais c'est Danijel qui est parti le premier…

Nikola venait de rouvrir ses yeux et avait posé son regard sur l'étalon qui paissait un peu plus loin, abandonné rênes longues par son jeune propriétaire.

- Il m'avait emmené pour faire une balade à cheval dans les bois qui entouraient notre village, ajouta Nikola. J'avais cinq ans à l'époque et, j'ignore pourquoi, le cheval s'est tout d'un coup cabré. J'ai été aussitôt éjecté de la selle et j'ai atterrit dans un buisson, mais Danijel n'a pas eut cette chance… Il s'est cramponné à la crinière pour ne pas tomber mais…

Helen observa son ami. Nikola avait posé ses poings sur ses genoux, et il les serrait avec tellement de force que les jointures étaient blanches. La victorienne s'empara aussitôt de l'une des mains et Nikola se détendit brutalement, emmêlant ses doigts avec ceux de la jeune femme.

- Je l'ai vu tomber… fit-il doucement. Je l'ai vu lâcher prise et glisser du dos du cheval comme il se cabrait une nouvelle fois… J'ai vu le cheval se dresser, encore et encore, comme s'il voulait se débarrasser de quelque chose de gênant, et je ne pouvais rien faire ! Et puis l'animal s'est enfui et à sauté une clôture et moi je suis sortit de mon buisson en rampant, meurtrit de partout, et là, je l'ai vu… Mon frère était étendu par terre, inconscient… Je me suis trainé jusqu'à lui en ignorant mes douleurs et je l'ai retourné sur le dos et là j'ai vu le sang… et la pierre rougie juste à côté…

Helen compris alors pourquoi Nikola n'aimait pas s'approcher des chevaux et également pourquoi il semblait tendu dès qu'elle en montait un. Il avait été traumatisé par la mort de son frère, qu'il avait vu tomber de cheval et se tuer… La jeune femme ne dit rien, mais elle se serra ses mains sur celles de Nikola puis revint contre son torse et Nikola eut un sourire triste avant de lui rendre son étreinte, heureux qu'elle soit là pour lui et uniquement pour lui.

Ils passèrent la journée assis au calme, se remémorant les bons moments passés ensemble à Oxford et après et, quand la nuit commença à tomber, le couple rentra au manoir pour se préparer en vue du repas du soir et surtout pour la conférence qui suivrait.

Nikola profita de ce qu'Helen se préparait dans la salle de bain, pour sortir un moment dans les jardins. L'orage menaçait, à l'horizon, entre les immeubles, le Serbe voyait les gros nuages gris rouler sur eux-mêmes, mais cela n'effraya pas le vampire, bien au contraire, il avait toujours aimé les nuit d'orage, peut-être parce qu'il avait vu le jour pendant l'une d'elles. Bien que la pluie ne soit pas encore là, Nikola put admirer un éclair fendre les nuages au loin, suivit rapidement du sourd roulement du tonnerre. Le jeune homme eut un léger sourire, il était élément obnubilé par l'orage qu'il ne remarqua même pas les hommes qui s'approchaient derrière lui, il eut juste le temps d'entendre le bruit d'une détonation, en partie couverte par un violent craquement du tonnerre, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience….

- C'est fait, monsieur, annonça l'un des hommes.

Le canon d'un pistolet de petit calibre brilla sous un éclair.

- Bien, répondit Andrew en sortant de l'ombre.

Son regard se posa avec dégoût sur le corps de son rival étendu dans l'herbe, et il observa plus particulièrement le trou sanguinolent qui perçait la tempe tandis que l'herbe s'imbibait de sang sombre à mesure que passaient les secondes.

- Jetez moi ça loin d'ici, cracha alors Andrew. Et nettoyez un peu le reste, cela fait désordre !

- Oui, monsieur.

Andrew pivota alors et prit la direction du manoir, il devait se préparer pour aller consoler Helen de l'abandon de son fiancé… et il avait bien l'intention de profiter de la faiblesse dont elle serait victime !

Pendant ce temps, Helen, pomponnée, était à la recherche de son ami. Jurant et maudissant celui-ci d'être partit en avant sans l'attendre. Néanmoins, elle était quand même un peu inquiète car Nikola était parfaitement capable de s'attirer ou de créer des ennuis…

Lorsque le dîner fut annoncé, elle du se rendre à l'évidence : Nikola n'était plus dans le manoir. Le regard de la jeune femme se posa alors sur les jardins dont elle voyait une partie par les hautes fenêtres, et elle eut un léger sourire. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Nikola devait sans doute être sous l'orage ! Déjà à Oxford, il faisait cela, sortir sous une pluie torrentielle pour observer les éclairs et écouter le roulement du tonnerre… Rassurée, Helen se laissa conduire à sa table par un majordome en queue-de-pie et s'installa, vite rejointe par le Lord et par son fils.

- Monsieur Tesla n'est pas là ? J'espère qu'il n'est pas souffrant ? fit aussitôt le Lord en remarquant le fauteuil vide à gauche d'Helen.

- Non, rassurez-vous, tel que je le connais, il doit sans doute être dehors et il n'aura pas vu le temps passer… répondit Helen avec un léger mouvement de tête vers les fenêtres.

- Dehors par ce temps ? s'étonna le vieil homme en haussant ses sourcils gris broussailleux.

Helen eut un léger sourire amusé.

- Nikola a toujours aimé l'orage, fit-elle. Et je dois bien avouer qu'il m'a fait peur la première fois que je l'ai vu rester sous la pluie pendant un véritable déluge… Mais mon fiancé ne tombe que rarement malade.

- Me voilà rassuré, alors. Après tout, vous êtes celle qui le connaît le mieux ici, remarqua le Lord avec un doux sourire. Je dois admettre que j'ai eut du mal à croire que vous soyez fiancée à lui, au vu des nombreux récits que vous m'avez conté sur notre ami le génie. Mais maintenant que j'ai pu vous observer évoluer tous les deux, il me paraît évident que vos Destins sont voués à s'unir, un jour ou l'autre…

Helen se contenta d'offrir un léger sourire au Lord, mais elle ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle se savait bonne comédienne, mais était-ce vraiment de la comédie ? Elle ne pouvait pas nier que la nuit qu'elle avait passée avec Nikola, en tout bien tout honneur, avait été une très belle nuit, loin de tout cauchemar et avec la sensation d'être parfaitement en sécurité. Mais de la à tomber amoureuse… Nikola, même s'il pouvait se montrer parfaitement délicieux, était un être trop imprévisible pour se lier avec quelqu'un. Ses expériences parfois dangereuses et sa formidable capacité à se fourrer dans les pires pétrins tout seul, faisait de lui une personne qu'il valait mieux éviter si on désirait rester en vie encore quelques années.

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, un sursaut d'Andrew lui fit tourner la tête et elle fronça les sourcils en voyant que le jeune homme transpirait à grosses gouttes et était devenu tout pâle. Sur l'instant, elle cru qu'il allait faire un malaise mais elle comprit en suivant son regard. Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand elle vit le vampire s'approcher d'eux, impeccable dans son costume bleu clair trois pièces.

- Vous voilà, Monsieur Tesla, fit le Lord. J'ai crains que vous ne puissiez assister au repas.

- Pardonnez mon retard, j'ai été contrait d'aller me changer, s'excusa Nikola avec une légère révérence. Rester dans le jardin à observer l'orage m'a quelque peu… mouillé.

Le vampire prit ensuite place, non sans avoir jeté un regard noir à Andrew. Le repas se passa ensuite sans anicroche, les convives discutant de chose et d'autres mais surtout du contenu de la conférence qui allait suivre. Seul Nikola était silencieux et ne quittait pas des yeux le fils du Lord, rendant celui-ci de plus en plus mal à l'aise. A la fin du repas, n'en pouvant plus, Andrew s'excusa et se leva de table, vite suivit par Nikola, à la surprise d'Helen et du Lord.

Le jeune garçon sillonna les couloirs du manoir, accélérant de plus en plus le pas, se sachant son aucun doute poursuivit, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouscule quelqu'un au détour d'une colonnade, ce qui manqua l'envoyer au tapis.

- Pardonnez-moi, monsieur, je ne…

Son vis-à-vis ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et le poussa brutalement contre le mur. Andrew eut le souffle coupé et leva le regard vers Nikola, ce qui lui provoqua de violents tremblements.

- Il y a deux choses dans la vie que je ne supporte pas, grinça le Serbe, mauvais. La première est que l'on m'attaque dans le dos, mais venant d'un lâche tel que vous cela ne m'étonne même pas. Quant à la seconde, c'est que l'on courtise ma femme devant moi !

Un éclair jaillit soudain, éclairant le visage du vampire, ses crocs, ses yeux noir et sa peau grisâtre. Andrew sentit alors la main du vampire se resserrer sur sa gorge, ses griffes crissèrent contre le mur derrière lui et pénétrèrent dans ses chairs..

- Helen ne vous appartient pas, gronda Nikola. Elle n'appartient à personne et n'appartiendra jamais à quiconque et certainement pas à vous ! Alors je vous conseille très fortement de garder vos distances avec elle. Ais-je été clair ?

Le vampire relâcha alors sa prise et laissa le fils du Lord s'effondrer sur le sol. Il toussa plusieurs fois, reprenant sa respiration, et toucha les estafilades sanguinolentes sur sa nuque.

- Ca signifie qu'elle ne vous appartient pas non plus… lâcha le jeune homme dans un croassement plutôt comique.

Nikola ne répondit rien à cela et disparu dans les ombres du couloir. Il retourna dans la salle de conférence juste à temps pour le discours d'Helen et lui offrit un léger sourire d'encouragement en s'asseyant.

- Soyez patient avec elle, je vous promets que vous ne le regretterez pas, fit le vieux Lord de l'autre côté de la table.

- Seriez-vous en train de jouer les entremetteurs, Milord ? demanda le vampire avec un sourire.

- Disons que j'aime que mes amis soient heureux et Helen l'est auprès de vous, il suffit juste qu'elle s'en rende compte.

- Ca n'est pas prêt d'arriver malheureusement, soupira le vampire. Elle est plus têtue que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer…

- Je m'en doute, répondit le Lord avec un léger rire. Mais elle n'en est pas stupide pour autant. Un jour, elle ouvrira les yeux, n'ayez crainte.

Nikola acquiesça doucement avant de reporter toute son attention sur la jeune femme. Jeune femme qu'il kidnappa dès la fin de son discours, amusant le Lord par la même occasion et provoquant l'agacement de sa chère compagne.

- Nikola ! Cela n'est pas correct de quitter la salle maintenant ! protesta Helen.

Mais Nikola ne la laissa pas se dégager de son étreinte et l'emmena dans les jardins.

- Nikola ! protesta encore Helen. Allons, cesse tes enfantillages et retournons dans la salle…

Le vampire la lâcha alors et Helen s'écarta prudemment de lui, inquiète du plan tordu que Nikola avait encore du mettre au point. Le Serbe eut un sourire triste en constatant cela, puis il s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui prit la main. Avant qu'Helen ne puisse protester, il claqua des doigts et les diverses ampoules suspendues à la véranda où ils avaient trouvé refuge s'allumèrent comme par magie.

- J'ai pensé qu'un peu de calme te ferrait du bien, murmura le vampire.

Helen s'écarta de nouveau de lui pour s'approcher des plantes placées aux quatre coins de l'abri de bois. Elle caressa une grande veuille bleue soyeuse puis soupira.

- Avais-tu besoin de m'enlevé pour ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu aurais refusé de me suivre sinon… répondit le Serbe.

- C'est pour cela que tu étais en retard tout à l'heure ?

- Pas vraiment… Pour tout te dire, ton cher petit prétendant a cherché à me tuer.

- Tu plaisantes ? fit Helen en pivotant aussitôt. Nikola…

- Non, il avait engagé des hommes pour cela, et je peux t'assurer qu'une balle en pleine tête ça fait très mal ! répondit le vampire en posant son index sur sa tempe gauche.

Helen grimaça avant de s'approcher de Nikola. Avec douceur, elle écarta les cheveux bruns mais ne trouva aucune trace de blessure. Elle descendit ensuite doucement sa main et la posa sur la joue du vampire qui ferma les yeux de bien-être.

Helen était de plus en plus troublée, elle savait que Nikola la désirait ardemment depuis Oxford, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé l'ampleur de son amour pour elle. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre et prit une décision. Elle se dressa doucement sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celle de son ami. Nikola répondit à son baiser avec bonheur, ravi de l'initiative de la jeune femme. Ils ne se séparèrent que quelque secondes plus tard.

- C'est en quel honneur ? demanda Nikola, ravi mais surpris.

- Pour te remercier de t'être montré si charmant pendant notre séjour…

Nikola eut un simple sourire et étreignit Helen contre lui, respirant son odeur et se détendant doucement.

- Je te l'avais promis, rappela le vampire.

Helen ne répondit pas. Le vampire s'écarta alors et eut un léger sourire amusé en constatant qu'Helen venait de s'endormir, lovée contre sa poitrine. Il faut dire que ces derniers temps, elle n'avait pas vraiment pu se reposer comme elle le voulait avec toutes ces personnes à rencontrer et ces conférences à écouter.

Amusé, Nikola la porta doucement jusqu'à sa chambre et l'allongea sur le lit après lui avoir ôté son manteau et ses chaussures. Il alla retirer ses propres vêtements puis la rejoignit, la prenant doucement dans ses bras. Helen du sentir la présence de Nikola à ses cotés car elle se blottit d'elle-même contre lui en soupirant.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, Helen était seule dans le grand lit. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle et se détendit lorsque la porte de la chambre laissa passer Nikola avec un plateau.

- Bonjour, ma douce, murmura le vampire. Bien dormi ?

Il posa le plateau sur la table de chevet et se pencha vers elle pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme en un chaste baiser.

- Bonjour, Nikola, répondit Helen en rougissant légèrement.

La jeune femme observa ensuite son ami lui servir une tasse de thé avec un sourire amusé. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé, au début de cette mascarade, qu'en voir la fin allait la chagriner. Mais elle devait bien avouer que Nikola faisait le fiancé idéal, sur les courtes durées du moins. Certes c'était un homme arrogant, égoïste, égocentrique et manipulateur, mais il n'en était pas moins charmant et protecteur lorsque ça la concernait, elle. Peut être devrait-elle suivre le conseil de Lord Barkley et laisser une chance à Nikola ? Helen accepta la tasse de thé avec un large sourire pour le Serbe. Et puis il fallait voir le bon coté des choses, si Nikola devenait trop agaçant, une balle ou deux devrait le calmer…

Helen se redressa alors brusquement et ravit les lèvres du vampire qui lui rendit le baiser un peu brutal, surprit.

- Dois-je comprendre que notre relation va continuer après ce week-end ? demanda Nikola en reculant, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres avec un sourire en coin.

- Disons que tu pourras être mon fiancé à temps partiel, proposa Helen. Et uniquement lorsque tu ne m'entraîneras pas dans tes plans tordus et que tu ne mettras pas mon Sanctuaire en danger…

- Je vois… Un bon moyen pour me garder sous contrôle, n'est ce pas ?

Amusé, Nikola s'assit au bord du lit et Helen sourit en regardant son thé dans sa tasse.

- J'ai aimé le temps que nous avons passé ensemble, Nikola, fit-elle doucement. Mais je ne peux plus faire confiance aussi facilement qu'avant… Pourtant, je te connais et je sais qui tu es et qui tu resteras, mais je pense qu'il me faudra encore un peu de temps pour laisser quelqu'un partager ma vie… à temps complet.

- J'attendrai, Helen, assura le vampire en posant une main sur son bras. Et si tout ce que tu peux me donner est une relation « à temps partiel », pour employer tes propres termes, alors je m'en contenterais.

Helen eut un léger sourire puis elle déposa sa tasse sur la table de chevet et se coula entre les bras du vampire qui l'enserra en riant avant de la repousser.

- Par contre ne compte pas sur moi pour le mettre dans mon CV ! s'exclama-t-il en lui ramenant les cheveux en arrière, l'embrassant sur le front. Un travail à temps partiel franchement !

Helen gloussa doucement, qu'importe les mauvais coups de Nikola finalement, au moins elle était sûre de ne jamais s'ennuyer avec lui ! Elle ne vit pas le sourire heureux de Nikola, pas plus qu'elle n'eut connaissance de la promesse qu'il venait de se faire mentalement, la promesse de toujours veiller sur elle, quoiqu'il arrive.

FIN


End file.
